Moments of Sexual Tension
by halfconfused
Summary: Sexual Tension between Jane and Maura. Compilation of one shots. Updated Chapter 3! Jane and Maura eye-gazing in the coffee shop
1. Chapter 1 - May Flies

"It's May! It's Spring, it's the fly season! These May flies are everywhere!" I complained. Maura and I were having coffee and chatting at a nearby cafe.

"You know what, Susie told me the other day that a fly got stuck on her lips because of her lip gloss" Maura chuckled, looked at me, and pointed to her pink lips to show me the location of where the fly had landed and gotten stuck.

Instead of looking into her eyes like I normally do, my attention followed her finger, and I looked at her lips for the first time. I have never noticed that she had such thin light pink lips.

_Perfect light pink lips. I want to feel those lips against mine. I want to kiss her._

My heart rate quickened and I felt warm. My gaze darkened.

_Desire._

I realized that I have never felt this strong of a desire to kiss anybody.

_I want to kiss her. _  
_I want to kiss her. _

It wasn't until she pulled away her left index finger from her lips and looked away bashfully to the right that I realized that I have been staring at her lips. Her reaction tells me that there is no doubt she saw the hunger in my eyes.

_Busted. I'm caught._

I got nervous and I did what I do best when I am nervous. I reached for my coffee and drank it.

Without acknowledging what just happened, I put down my coffee and continued the conversation,

"You know, I was walking out the cafeteria today after lunch and a fly flew right into my mouth! I did not want that for dessert!"


	2. Maura in a towel

Author's note: What's your definition of "sexual tension"? For this series of "moments of sexual tension", I don't know if you'll consider certain chapters here as having "sexual tension". And when is it considered "beyond sexual tension"?

To me, it's when the tangible coexists with the intangible.

The gray zone. It's ambiguous and mysterious.

And ohh so exciting!

* * *

**Jane's POV:**

I don't remember how we got to this topic, but I was telling you that I always change in the bathroom first before leaving it. Having lived with the guys, I don't want to prance around in only a towel!

"I usually just wrap myself in a towel before heading to my room to change." You replied.

_You, Maura, wet in a towel._

Looking at my stoic face, you continued,

"Ha ha, you know what, I remember one time when I still living in residence, I was taking a shower when the fire alarm went off. I had to go outside and wait in just a towel."

_You, outside, naked with just a towel, the towel barely covering your long beautiful legs... _

My imagination went wide - it felt as if I was there with you - you in the towel. My blood started boiling, my body warmed.

"That's so ... "

_hot_

_sexy_

_hot _

"that's so ..." My face started to flush

_sexy_

_hot _

_sexy_

"that's so... that's so... that's so..." I was stuttering and I couldn't decide on the adjective. My face was burning and you said,

"yeah, I have no shame"

"No! That's so ... sexy."

_There, I said it out loud. _

You blushed and looked away. I gulped.

_I can't believe I just told you that. _

I turned back around to my paperwork and pretended to concentrate. My heart was still beating fast, and from the corner of my eye, I saw you looking at me.

For the rest of the night, I did not dare to look back at you.


	3. Eye Gazing in the Coffee Shop

Thanks for your comments and messages! :) makes me smile and helps heal my broken heart. /3

I'm running out of these sexual tensions, maybe I have to do mini-shots. :) haha

* * *

**Jane POV**

We were chatting and having coffee at the cafe again when our eyes caught one another and lingered.

I love your large bright eyes - they are beautiful and captivating.

I usually get self-conscious of our longer-than-normal-eye-gaze, blush, and look away first, but this time I was determined to win.

Our eyes met for at least a full second - it is usually at this time I look away - but I kept looking at you.

I smiled at you.

You returned your gaze and smiled. You were not looking away. How do you do that?! My heart has been beating fast.

Playful and determined to win, I raised my eyebrows at you, and gave you a smirk.

You blushed and quickly looked away.

My heart jumped - Finally, my first win!

... but my heart kept beating fast; it knew something I didn't... yet.


End file.
